One Shot(s) to the Heart
by TheGooseWriter
Summary: A collection of the most normal, and not so normal moments that Percy and Annabeth have encountered throughout the years. (Yes, this does mean lots of Percabeth Fluff, relax). Trying to be a little different from the average one shot collection. (My first attempt at fanfic please review) *BACK FROM HIATUS*
1. Ice Cream

**One Shot(s) to the Heart** **– A collection of the most normal, and not so normal moments that Percy and Annabeth have encountered. (Yes, this does mean lots of Percabeth Fluff, relax).**

 _A/N Hey guys. So a little background on me is that I'm just a normal guy in college who still has a slight, secret obsession with anything Riordan, especially PJO and HoO. I've read hundreds and hundreds of stories and figured I might as well give writing one a shot. (Wow I Promise that pun was not intended). Well, here goes nothing…_

 _Ps. Don't own anything, all goes to Ricky boy_

Annabeth:

Gods, that stupid grin. It's been ten years and every single time that same, stupid grin comes out I buckle. Whether it's he forgot to use laundry detergent with the washing machine, or he accidently drops and breaks a plate, or he almost dies fighting some monster. Once the grin is out, I just can't stay mad at him. In my defense however, who could?

What's the cause for this latest bout of annoyance towards the aggravating, raven haired, sea-green eyed, Seaweed Brained mess that is Perseus Jackson? The ice-cream currently melting on the sidewalk might have something to do with it.

He insisted with his big puppy dog eyes, that we stopped for ice-cream, and since it was the middle of summer in New York City, I obliged. He then continued to insist on a quadruple scoop of mint chocolate chip, chocolate, Oreo, and to top it off, cookie monster (yes it was blue like the Sesame Street Character, which was slightly unnerving). All four of these, rather large, scoops were precariously perched on top of a slim sugar cone, a recipe for disaster that I probably should have seen coming.

Not even three steps outside, three steps, and all four scoops end up on the ground. As we both stared, brokenheartedly at the travesty that just unfolded, I see his hand shoot up to run through his hair, as he turns and gives me that stupid, lopsided grin, and I can't help but smile.

It doesn't help that I would (and have) gone to the end of the world and back to see that same, stupid, grin. The same grin that, to this day makes me love him even more every time I see it. Percy Jackson, what am I going to do with you?


	2. Defeat

_Hi again. I'm actually writing this directly after a wrote the first chapter because I realize it was a little short, and I've got some creative juices flowin (I hope), so I figured I might as well write some more. Hopefully you guys liked the first installment enough to continue to this point, and I suppose you have if you're reading this, so thank you!_

 _I own nothing, that's all for the Rick-inator_

Percy:

Wow.

.

.

.

 _Wow._

Annabeth is really, really, _really_ beautiful when she's angry. Lucky for me, that seems to be most of the time. I'm glad I didn't say that out loud, because honestly that'd probably just make her even more mad.

We've been dating for a few weeks now, and to the outside person, our relationship probably looked pretty toxic. (Nice word eh? I guess she's been rubbing off on me). One second we can go from being all cute and, well, kissy and stuff, then the next we are at each other's throats. Who would have thought that stealing her dagger mid kiss and running away with it would make her mad? Looking back, it probably wasn't the best idea but oh well.

So you know when in movies, the guy is looking at the girl he loves who's yelling at him in slow motion? But there's no words just some weird love song has he stares at her with a dopey expression on his face? That's very, very close to the situation I'm in now, except this girl in front of me is aiming a very deadly dagger at me, and I _know for a fact_ that she knows how to use it. While she would never actually kill me, (even though she knows my Achilles spot), It doesn't make it any less scary.

At first, being that my head tends to be full of kelp, I tried defending myself, letting it escalate to a point where I even start yelling things back at her. But then, after a few minutes I get to the point that I was describing, y'know, the whole movie thing? You get the idea.

You probably find yourself asking, "What does the noble, heroic, devilishly handsome Percy Jackson do in these situations?" Well, let me tell yoouu.

I stop, run my hand through my hair sheepishly, and shoot the classic Jackson grin and, quite heroically I like to think, say a "Sorry Annabeth", and accept defeat.

I don't know why but it seems like she can never stay mad at me when I do that, and boy am I glad, because even though she is absolutely stunning when she's mad, just imagine what I think when she's actually kissing me.

Yeah, exactly. I can't believe we are actually together; it only took 4 years for me to realize.


	3. Normal

_A/N Wow it's been a while. Yeah, my bad on whole "not updating for months" thing. Just had to finish up my semester (it's been tough). (This one is not so much Percabeth as it is Annabeth's take on high school). Well, without a further wait, here's the next one-shot. Enjoy_

Annabeth:

Y'know, for a place that's supposed to be all about learning (sounds right up my alley, eh?), high-school has not met my expectations. In fact, I'd almost go as far as to say that high-school really blows. Let me fill you in on how I've come to this conclusion…

Now that everything has settled down a bit on the 'godly' side of my life, I figured it'd be a good opportunity to relax and reconnect with my family for a little back in San Francisco. Obviously, I'd miss Seaweed Brain and the rest Camp Half-Blood, but a) we can all visit each other and b) I have camp Jupiter right nearby. Since I've been a year rounder since I've been 7, I haven't had much opportunity to know what is like to be 'normal' and go to school, so I thought it'd be a good idea to do just that.

It wasn't.

Due to my age and placement exams, (which I aced by the way), I've been put directly into senior year. This was already a bad start because I soon found out that by the time everyone's a senior, their friend groups are solidified, so infiltrating one or another isn't exactly the easiest. Another thing I found out within the first week is that, well for me anyway, High-school classes are waaaayyyyy too easy. I know the full curriculum for every class I'm taking already. Doesn't sitting in a class where you know everything sound like fun? Well, it isn't.

So, since any hope of learning anything academic is already out of the question, I thought I could take this time to observe and learn the social dynamic of high-schoolers. Albeit I'm only a month into the year, but what I've seen so far is a whole lot of cliques. Now, of course there are the popular kids and non-popular kids, but all those stereotypical groups you see in movies? Yeah that's mostly false. What I've gathered that defines the two groups can be broken almost into a list of criteria. 1) Attractiveness, most of the popular people are what society would generally deem as 'hot'. 2) Self-confidence, almost every kid that I see in the 'popular' group either has genuine confidence in themselves or puts on a total façade that they do (which is more likely the case). 3) Last and in this case least, they seem to play sports. Not all of them do, and some of the ones that do aren't even that good, but it's something they all seem to do together. Obviously, there are some outliers to my study, but you get the point.

While all these things seem like positives, it certainly can breed a sense of elitism among the 'populars' that cause most to not associate with anyone unlike themselves which isn't cool. I know that there are good people among the group as I have met some but I haven't really spent much time with any of them.

Now, the 'unpopulars' make up most the student body. While having a negative connotation, I promise that is not my intention with the term. It more so means that they aren't apart of the biggest clique, the 'populars'. The 'unpopulars' can be broken down into many subsections such as the robotics team, the theater crew, and so on. Just from projects in class and such I've met many of these kids and they all seem really nice. Some can obviously be annoying but it makes sense to not like everyone you meet.

Here's where I arrive at my issue. I don't exactly fit into one clique or another. I have interests spreading through almost all of them. I'd love to join the robotics team and work there, but I'd also love to join the mathletes or the debate team while at the same time I'd play a sport every season if I could. I have all of these interests but club meetings and times seem to clash with almost all of my interests. Choosing the few that I'd like to do seems almost impossible.

In addition to this, these last few weeks some girls in the 'popular' group having been trying to start beef. I don't know whether it's from a lack of self-confidence or just a genuine meanness in their hearts but if they think it gets to me that's hilarious. If anything, it just aggravates me to a point where if one of them 'accidently' gets judo-flipped, I wouldn't be too mad.

Sure, I've made some friends along the way, but so far my experience with high school just sucks. Everyone seems to have their place but even when there are no monsters to kill, titans to slay or giants to fell I guess this godly blood in me won't ever let me have mine among the normal world.

Maybe I'll ditch the rest of the year and go visit some kid who has this lop-sided grin…


	4. The Horselord's Son

_A/N Hi again. Hope ya liked that last chapter because this next one is gonna be something of a continuation of it. Little two shot action for the readers. Whelp, enjoy!_

 _Rick my guy, none of these characters or anything are mine. They're all yours bud 3_

Percy:

Why do horses listen to humans? Well it makes sense why they listen to me, being the son of the Horselord and all, but what about everyone else? They're so much bigger and stronger, I don't know it just doesn't make sense…

Y'know, how many licks DOES it take to get to the center of the tootsie pop? It's gotta be a decent amount. I'd think maybe even more than 8….

After a-LOT more thoughts like this, the final bell rings and I start to pack up my stuff to head home. Goode High School has been pretty good to me so far. I haven't been kicked out yet which is a (surprising) plus. I've also managed to make a few friends here which is cool. I was thinking of joining the swim team but when I told Annabeth about that she said it would be 'unfair' to the other kids, and it would also be basically 'cheating'. So after a lot of discussion (really just that conversation) I decided to instead join the basketball team. The whole 'school' thing is too boring for me so I need some kind of physical activity to keep me sane. Hell, if it were up to me I'd stay with Wise Girl in San Fran and just train at Camp Jupiter. But, the powers that would be, aka my mother, said I needed to complete my High School education so here I am.

As I walk to my locker, I begin to hear the clicking noise that high heels make on the hallway floors and instantly cringe. As they get louder and louder I'm just waiting for her to-

"Heeeeyyyyy Perrrrcyyyyyy"

Ah nuts.

"Oh, hey Karli. Didn't, uh, hear you coming."

Here's another little backstory, you see, Karli has this weird obsession with me. I don't know why or how it even started but every day for the last month whenever she sees me, she always runs over, says a really drawn out 'hey', and tries to touch my arms and stuff like that. It's really weird and I don't really get it.

"Yeah Perce I like to… sneak up on ya!"

Agh! Why is she trying to tickle me?

"So Perrrrcccyyyy, wanna come to the movies with me and my friends to the movies? You can bring Carter"

Is there something in her eye? Why is she blinking so much?

"Karli, you know both Carter and I have basketball practice tonight"

I try to shy away and turn the other direction from her but, like a leech, she just won't let go. As I begin to walk away (with her still trying to hold my arm) I feel something…terrifying approaching us from behind Karli. My demigod senses kick and and I whip around to see a flash of blonde and then a firm hand clamp down on Karli's shoulder.

"Why. Are. You. Holding. My. Boyfriend."

Oh no.

Ohhhhh nonono Karli sure did it this time. While completely shocked and overjoyed to see Annabeth here, she is fiercely territorial, like a lioness, and Karli is about to feel the talons.

"YOU'RE BOYFRIEND?" As she goes to slap the she beast, "Percy is MY ma-"

Yep. She made it worse.

Much worse

In one swift motion, Karli has been Judo flipped to the ground. I don't know if you've ever seen a Judo flip, but they both a) definitely hurt and b) attract a lot of, unwanted, attention

So, with that I hoist Annabeth over my shoulder and sprint to Paul's Prius.

After putting her down next to the car and a few death hugs and kisses we drive back to my Mom's apartment, not saying a word about the whole 'Karli Incident'.

Let's just hope I don't get kicked out tomorrow. Well, either way, I'm glad I know Wise Girl will be there to save me from all dangers, from monsters and Titans to irritating mortal girls.

 _A/N#2 Please review! If you have any suggestions let me know :)_


	5. Closer

_Hello again viewers. Wow, third chapter! I must be in the big leagues now (lol). For real though, thank you for sticking with my little stories thus far. To be honest I've been using this to cope with a bad breakup, and I really enjoy it. Just a side note, this chapter might be a little sad. (Almost all of my chapters are going to be isolated, so the events of this one may not carry into the others, don't worry.)_

 _Ricky my man, everything used here is yours, not mine_

Percy:

Monsters, Titans, Giants, Primordials, even Tartarus itself are all things that I have faced, and moved past. I have looked Death I his ugly face, (trust me I've seen Thanatos), and yet I still stand here today. I've fought, and fought, and fought, for basically my entire life. Don't get me wrong, I couldn't have done any of it without the help of my friends. They have been there, supporting me from the very first time I even knew I was a demigod. The point is we fought so others wouldn't have to, so the people of the world could go on living in peace. So mortals wouldn't get involved. My apartment with my Mom, and later Paul were the only "normal" things in my life I've ever had to cling to.

In a world where I fight monsters daily, it's easy to forget that there are other things that can hurt people. Mortal things that, no matter how many times we demigods save the world, nobody has control of.

I, I know the typical saying is, "Why me?", but to be honest I could care less about myself. My only goal is to protect my friends and my family. So instead, I find myself saying, "Why her?"

.

.

Sally Jackson was one of the only good things I believed were actually _good._ My mom was the most 'good' thing I could think of. She was nothing but nice, funny and genuine to everyone around her.

.

.

and Pancreatic Cancer took her away from everyone. From me, from Paul, from Annabeth, everyone who's had the privilege of meeting Sally Jackson.

Not every problem can be solved with a sword. A sword can't stop a heartrate monitor from flat-lining. A sword can make an unhealthy body healthy again.

A sword couldn't bring back the dead.

Annabeth:

Sally Jackson was the most motherly figure I have ever had. From the moment I met her till the moment she passed, she would never stop fussing over me as if I was her own daughter. I loved her like anyone would love his or her own mother. She knew when to make people laugh, to let people cry, or to let people just feel at home. She even knew Percy and I would end up together years before anyone else would. She was, without a doubt, one of the best people to ever walk the Earth in all of its history. She raised Percy, a feat of great difficulty by itself. Her death is not one that will be taken lightly by anyone, least of all, Percy.

Percy and I have faced countless trials together, and until now the hardest of which was crawling through Tartarus to close those damn Doors of Death. I never thought anything could ever be more difficult than that. But, dealing with this loss myself, while at the same time watching the person who I love and loves me most in this world suffer this intensely, I have found something more difficult than that, and no matter how hurt or distraught I am, I have to remain strong for him, like he would do for me.

Third Person:

The city that never sleeps is a little quieter than usual. That night, in an apartment in Manhattan, two young adults lay down together, both sobbing, both clinging onto each other with the realization that life's dangers are broader than the mythological. One speaks up through sobs.

"Annabeth"

"Yeah Percy?"

"Please don't ever leave"

And with that, the two seemed to grip each other tighter, as they somehow managed to drift off into sleep.


End file.
